


Trapped In The Closet

by kyloveski



Series: Kyman Week 2020 [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloveski/pseuds/kyloveski
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Series: Kyman Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812196
Kudos: 33





	Trapped In The Closet

"Broflovski. Could you go get me some new printer paper from the supply closet?" One of my superiors asks me. "I just ran out and I need to print a couple more pages for this report before lunch."

"Sure thing, sir." I get up from my desk and start my way to the supply closet.

After graduating, I worked as a lawyer for a while in New Jersey, but eventually, I came to Los Angeles and got a job here. I'm an Assistant at a company called StringCorp. I only decided to work here because one of my old friends is the CEO.

Eric Cartman. He and I used to date in high school, but in secret. Due to a recent 10 year reunion, though, I've discovered that I still have feelings for him.

I figured that maybe I could get closer to him if I worked here. And it's not like the pay is bad or anything. I still make a decent amount. Eric made sure that the company treated assistants well.

I make it to the supply closet. It's in one of the hallways off the main area. I open the door to see the man himself. Eric. "Oh. Hello, Mr. Cartman."

He turns to me. "Oh, you don't have to call me that when other employees aren't around, Kyle." He assures.

I sigh and walk into the closet, closing the door behind me, to look for the papers. "Alright. Hey, Eric. What are you doing in here?"

"I'm taking stock of supplies. You?"

"Um. Getting printer paper."

Eric sets down his clipboard and puts a hand onto one of the shelves that I wouldn't be able to reach. Damn, I sometimes hate that he's taller than me. "They're up here." He takes down a stack and steps towards me, handing the package of sheets to me.

"Uh, thank you." I say, looking up at him with a slight blush. Although, I sometimes do like the extra bit of height he's got. "I, uh… Should probably get back. These are needed for a report."

He smiles at me. "Alright. Don't let me keep you."

I back up and run right into the door.

Eric tries to hold back his smile.

"Right. Its closed. I'll just." I turn a bit and turn the knob. It doesn't move. "Um." I try it again. "Door won't open." I say, now no longer as flustered.

"What?" Eric walks over and tries to knob too. Nothing. "Shit. And it's lunch now. Meaning everyone has gone to the lunch room or out to get food."

"So are we trapped for a while?"

"Yep. At least for an hour."

We look at eachother, then the door, then back at eachother and we start banging on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" He yells.

"We're trapped in here!" I shout.

"Damn. I don't think anyone is coming." He goes back to where he was standing before. "Well. If we hear anyone walking past, we'll make noise then. Don't want to waste our energy." He continues taking stock of the supplies on his clipboard.

"Damn. Maybe someone will come looking for me cause I had been sent to get the paper, so it's needed."

"What if someone else just had paper already, though?"

"Then we're screwed."

"Well. It's not all that bad." He turns towards me. "At least I'm trapped in here with you." He winks at me and my face heats up.

"Oh my god, shut up." I cover my face.

"Nah. Anyways, could you help me with counting? Time will fly by faster when we're stuck in here."

"Oh. Yeah." I walk over to him.

"Ok. Do you wanna take a sheet and count a different section or help me with each product?"

"I'll take a different sheet. Do you have a spare pen?"

"Yep." He hands me a second pen from his pocket and take one of the sheets off of his clipboard. "Alright. So this sheet is for this shelf." He points to the shelf on the opposite wall. "Let me know if you need help with anything." He turns back to his shelf and continues his counting.

I get to work on counting my side. It starts from the bottom left hand side, so I crouch down and start my counting.

After a bit of counting and small talk occasionally about certain products between me and Eric, I've worked almost up to some of the higher shelves.

I reach for a box on the second to top shelf to find it slightly out of my grasp. I stand on my toes and start to pull it down so I can bring it to the ground to count it.

Once it's just about to come over the edge, I find that it's a bit heavier than I thought. I pull it a bit more and it slips over the corner as I'm pulled fully away from the shelf by my waist and the box falls to the ground with a loud crash, blending with the sound of Eric saying my name.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't know how heavy the box would be. I didn't mean to break it. I can pay for the damages." I say to him.

He's still holding onto me and looking at me. "Kyle. I don't care that that shit is broken. I care that you're alive. That would have really hurt you if it landed on your head."

We look into each others eyes. He looks genuinely concerned for my safety. I realize that my hands are now on his shoulders and how close our faces now are. I think he notices too.

I quickly glance down at his lips and just as I feel myself about to lean in, the door opens.

"Hey, I heard a crash in here." We jump away from eachother and glance at the new guy who has entered the closet.

"Oh. Yeah." Eric switches to his CEO persona. "A box fell from the top shelf. Not a big deal. Nothing of too much value was broken. I'll take care of it."

"Alright. Have you guys got lunch yet or were you in here the whole time?"

"Been in here. Guess we got distracted with counting stock. Mr. Broflovski. Do you want to join me to a late lunch?"

"Oh. Um. Sure, Mr. Cartman." I say, still slightly flushed.

"Alright. I'll leave you two to that. Would you like me to continue counting stock for you, Mr. Cartman?" The guy asks.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Eric then leads me out of the closet.

Once out of the building, he grabs my hand and pulls me along to get lunch.


End file.
